the note sequel: the dinner
by emJeanie
Summary: a follow up to 'the note.' Patrick and Teresa go to dinner.


Hi everyone!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed not only the accompanying story to this(the note) but also all my other stories, as well as all the favourite author/stories I have received. They really do make my day!

So here it is, the sequel to 'the note'. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think!

Em-J

P.S: this was written at 2.39am whilst ill. My immune system may have given up, but my brain was wide awake(i.e.: refusing to let me sleep!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist!.

For everyone who liked the idea of a sequel.

The dinner: 

Teresa Lisbon didn't own many dresses, but after three hours of swapping and changing, she had settled on the perfect dress for the evening. The outfit of choice was a green cocktail dress. Not too glamorous. Not too formal. Just right for a dinner with a friend. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of her companion for the evening. Just two nights ago, her consultant/colleague Patrick Jane had written her the most heart-warming and beautiful letter she had ever read. He had poured his heart and soul out to her, declaring her the most important person in his life. His best friend in the whole world. He had invited her to dinner and Teresa had been looking forward to it ever since.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. With nervous excitement, Teresa opened the door to come face to face with Patrick.

'wow' he said in awe. 'You look beautiful' she smiled at his comment, blushing. 'N-Not that you don't usually' he stuttered nervously. She laughed, a nervous Patrick Jane was adorable.

'thank you Patrick, you look very handsome yourself'. He had ditched his usual waistcoat in favour of a charcoal grey suit. His blond hair was still 'styled' in the trademark messy curls Teresa loved so much. He shifted nervously.

' shall we get going?' he asked her.

'sure' she smiled.

The restaurant was beautiful. Soft lighting, relaxed atmosphere., soothing music. It was also full of couples. They where shown to a vacant table, where Patrick pulled Teresa's chair out for her like a true gentleman.

'thank you Patrick' she smiled as he took a seat opposite her.

'your welcome' he said, handing her a menu. They both took a few seconds to scan what was on offer.

'it all looks so good, you picked a good restaurant' Teresa told him.

'I'm glad you like it' Patrick replied, smiling.

Patrick's smile was infectious. There was no need for the wall lights, his smile could illuminate the whole building. She saw the pure love and admiration in his eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat. His words on the note had filled her with love, but only now did she fully realise how much she meant to him. Just as much as he meant to her, maybe even more.

' I think I'll have the Salmon' he said finally, shutting the menu. She looked down at her own menu, deciding in an instant.

'sounds delicious, I think I'll have the same'.

Neither Patrick nor Teresa wanted the evening to end, but the waiter had already brought their deserts. The time had flown by, with them laughing and joking with each other, sharing anecdotes about their favourite moments from cases. Their favourite 'Rigsby food' moments and trying to recall a time when Cho actually cracked a smile. They found they had so much in common. The pair thought they already knew a lot about each other, but what they learned about one another whilst at work was just the surface.

The two friends talked long after the desert bowls where cleared. People came and left, yet Patrick and Teresa remained seated. Two friends, enjoying each other's company, completely unaware of what was going on around them. Two friends who on the outside looked like a happily married couple. They stayed as long as they could at the restaurant. The manager kindly informing them he was closing up. It was hard to tell who was more disappointed as the manager and all of his staff had enjoyed their presence immensely. The two of them thanked the manager and his colleagues for such a wonderful evening.

Patrick drove Teresa back to her home. He walked her to her door as she fished for her keys in her bag.

'Teresa?' he asked nervously.

'yes Patrick?'

'if it's ok with you…I'd like to do this again some time'.

Teresa's face broke into a delighted smile.

'that would be nice. We could make it our little thing. Just the two of us'

Patrick gave her another of his infectious smiles. His eyes filled with pure happiness.

'Sounds great'

Teresa had loved spending the evening with Patrick and was ecstatic when he suggested a repeat performance. Words couldn't describe how much she had enjoyed the dinner and his company. Patrick smiled as she unlocked the door.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning'

'I guess so'

Patrick nervously kissed her on the cheek before blushing a deep crimson. Teresa's cheeks followed suit.

'Goodnight Teresa'

Teresa smiled and kissed him back, earning her another adorable blush from her friend.

'goodnight Patrick. I had a wonderful time tonight'

'me too'

He smiled at her once more before turning to go. Teresa felt a pang of sadness in her heart. She didn't want him to leave.

'Patrick?' she called. He turned to face her. ' I know its late, but would you like to come inside for some tea?'

Patrick's face lit up.

' I'd like that very much Teresa'

She smiled as she let him pass her, before closing the door.

The end.

Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know. I'm off to get better!

Em-J :-)


End file.
